Quién teme al lobo feroz
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Puede alguien de más de setenta años parecer alguien de veinte? No he encontardo el apartado de originales, así que lo he tenido que poner aquí. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene suerte?

-Pues exactamente eso. Mira esto.

Se inclinó sobre el teclado y buscó en google sucesos insólitos. Al cabo de un rato pareció encontrar lo que quería.

-Lee.

-Surfista extranjera consigue escapar de los tiburones. ¿Y? Aparte de que me parece un poco cómico, no creo que…

-La chica no se había montado en una tabla de surf en su vida. Era su primera vez. ¿Tú has visto algún principiante capaz de hacer esto?

Le puso el video que estaba colgado en la red.

En el aparecía un muchacho americano haciéndose asimismo un video casero. Después paseaba el objetivo por el mar, donde varios surfistas cogían olas. Estaban bastante lejos de la orilla. De repente uno de los surfistas (más tarde comprendieron que fue la chica) gritaba que había tiburones en el agua. Exactamente. Tres escualos nadaban alrededor de las tablas y mientras los chicos nadaban hacia la orilla, los habitantes de la playa fueron corriendo hacia ellos. Parecía que todos estaban a salvo, pero entonces se veía claramente que la chica que había gritado estaba rodeada de tiburones. Miraba inquieta a los lados, totalmente tumbada sobre la tabla. Muchos de los que estaban en la playa le chillaban cosas que no se oían bien. Los tiburones la tenían rodeada, como pensando si comérsela o no. Entonces la chica miraba por encima del hombro y parecía tomar una decisión, porque se desabrochó el trozo de cuerda que la ataba de la tabla, algo impensable para los surfistas y menos en esas condiciones. La chica empezó a nadar con las manos hacia el frente, directo al tiburón de delante. La gente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Estaba loca. Entonces vieron cómo una ola gigantesca avanzaba en dirección a ella. Todos se quedaban sin aliento. Era una principiante y estaba sin sujeción, rodeada de tiburones. Parecía bastante claro que iba a morir. La ola llegó y lanzó la tabla con la chica hacia delante. Por un momento, los tiburones desaparecieron y la surfista permanecía agarrada a la tabla, pero todos sabían que si no se ponía de pie, la ola se la tragaría y se caería de la tabla. Pero era imposible que se pusiera de pie a la primera y menos con esa ola. Aún así de repente la chica se puso de pie, encima de la tabla, en perfecta sincronización con la ola. Algunos aplaudieron, pero entonces de nuevo hubo gritos. Un nuevo tiburón, salido de ninguna parte se lanzó directamente de frente a la chica, cuando no le quedaba nada para llegar a la parte que no cubría. Si hubiera estado atada a la tabla, la habría devorado. Y ese fue el momento más espectacular del video. La chica esperó hasta el último momento, en posición y entonces saltó por encima del tiburón, hundiéndose de cabeza en el agua. Nadie había nadado tan rápido. Los tiburones se arremolinaron alrededor de la tabla, olvidándose de ella. Cuando llegó corriendo a la playa, una mujer, probablemente su madre la abrazó. La chica se cayó al suelo, temblando. La cámara se acercaba al lugar rápidamente y la enfocaba. Tenía la vista en el suelo y los ojos desorbitados, pero cuando el que llevaba le apremió a que dijera algo, consiguió, sin saber cómo, sonreír. " Nice wave, uh?" dijo sacando risas de los presentes. Justo después se echó a llorar. El video terminaba ahí.

-Joder. ¿Y era su primera vez en una tabla?

-Si.

-Pues no se si es suerte o reflejos, pero…la verdad es que hay que tener agallas para eso. O estar loco.

-O las tres cosas. Lee esta otra.

Esta vez no había video. Un grupo de colegiales había ido a Japón de fin de curso, con tan mala pata que algunos de ellos habían acabado en medio de un altercado de una banda de yakuzas. Uno de los bandos había tomado de rehenes a dos de los chavales, un chico y una chica. Al parecer el chico se había desmayado, y lo habían soltado. Más tarde, casi habían conseguido desarticular a la banda rival, pero quedaba uno de los miembros, según el artículo, estaba bastante loco. Y tenía aún a la chica de rehén.

Al llegar aquí, se giró.

-No puede ser ella¿verdad?

Su amigo le mostró una foto tomada de los rehenes. La chica era la misma que la del tiburón.

-Después se supo que mientras negociaban, el tipo la mantenía enfrente como escudo. Cualquiera en esa situación habría llorado o temblado, pero al parecer, no se si debido al estado de shock o a lo que fuera, nuestra querida amiga se mantuvo firme en todo momento, con semblante duro y respiración normal. Creo que hubo un momento en que el secuestrador se puso a gritar a los demás y estos a él, en japonés claro y entonces de repente la tipa va y habla en japo como ellos. No sabemos qué fue lo que dijo, porque ninguno de los yakuzas lo quiso declarar, pero el caso es que el tipo que la tenía se quedó helado, como tonto, y entonces ella se giró y le pegó una patada en las pelotas. Después corrió y se largó de allí. Al tipo le cortaron la cabeza.

-¿Habla japonés? Joder, eso ¿antes o después de escapar de los tiburones?

-Ahí está la cosa. Mira las fechas.

Las miró. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar las fotos.

-Imposible- dijo mirando a su colega. Éste asintió.

-Pero…¿quién es?

-Ni idea. Nadie lo sabe. Y no son pocos los que están interesados, aunque casi nadie se ha dado cuenta. Aún hay más. Mira esto: en un viaje al Amazonas, una misa negra de vudú, nuestra amiga estaba allí con unos chicos, todos acojonados al ver bailar un pollo muerto por orden de mamá vudú. Pues va la tía y se ríe en su cara de ella y de su vudú. Al día siguiente el hotel en el que están es poseído por los espíritus, o eso dicen. La cuestión es que no pueden dormir porque les caen cosas en la cabeza, las tazas se rompen, etc. Días después la mujer vudú aparece con su tropa, exigiendo disculpas y dinero para que paren sus loas. ¿Crees que se las pidió?

-Según me lo estás contando, lo dudo.

-Lo que hace la chica es ignorarla y llamarle momia andante, o maga de circo, no recuerdo muy bien. La cuestión es que la loca esta va y reta a la vieja esa noche a un duelo de magia negra.

-No.

-Ya te digo. Uno de sus compañeros tiene todo escrito en su diario. De ahí lo pasaron a internet, a las revistas de sucesos y esas que no venden más que mierda.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ahí está lo mejor. Nadie lo sabe porque el duelo fue secreto. Lo único que saben con certeza es que al día siguiente los espíritus se habían parado y todo el mundo rehuía a la chica. Todos los de allí, vamos. Cuando preguntaron a algunos aldeanos, negaron con la cabeza, pero por fin encontraron a uno medio loco y borracho, que, cuando le dieron un whisky afirmó que aquella noche la luna se había puesto roja.

-¿Roja?¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? Es como los eclipses¿no?

-Si, pero el tipo afirmó que la chica había escupido sangre al reflejo de la luna en el agua e inmediatamente la de verdad se había puesto de ese color.

-¿Y sólo por eso?

-Tío, no sabes lo supersticiosos que son estos tipos. No se volvió a hablar del tema nunca más.

-Joder.

-Y hay más casos, pero en estos no hay fotos ni nada, así que son más difíciles de identificar. Pero yo estoy seguro de que es ella.

Su compañero le miró y suspiró.

-De todas formas sería imposible encontrarla.

-No del todo. ¿Has visto que las fechas son casi siempre iguales. Todas en verano. Creo que este año va a pasar algo y si ocurre, pienso estar allí para averiguar quién es ella.

Las últimas palabras las dijo señalando la imagen borrosa de la pantalla. Después parpadeó como si hubiera dicho algo raro y se fue a por un café. Su compañero ladeó la cabeza y leyó de nuevo las fechas de ambas fotos.

¿Era posible que alguien de setenta años tuviera el aspecto de alguien de veinte?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentadas en círculo, alrededor de una especie de tablero extraño, con una piedra negra en forma de triángulo. Las chicas sonreían como tontas, la clase de risa que te da cuando tienes miedo. Pero no todas estaban en el círculo. Una de ellas estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con los ojos en el techo. Se aburría.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Es divertido.- le preguntó por tercera vez una de ellas.

La chica suspiró. ¿Cómo decirle que no le interesaba lo más mínimo?

-Es una miedica, como Sara.- dijo otra de las chicas del círculo. Llevaba el flequillo sobre un ojo, creyendo que así parecía más interesante. Lo que parecía era tonta. Se sentía la jefa de todas ellas y no le agradaba la idea de que ELLA hubiese venido a su casa. Pero era amiga de Paula y el hermano de Paula estaba buenísimo así que no había dicho nada, aunque ELLA le cayese como el culo. No vestía bien, no tenía clase ni gusto, no salía con nadie y algunas veces, bueno, muchas veces, pensaba que era subnormal. Esa estúpida se quedaba mirando los árboles y las hojas caer en vez de prestar atención a los cotilleos que decían. Como si no le interesaran los cotilleos. Por favor, era cultura general. ¿A quién no lo interesaría saber que su profesor era gay y se acostaba (de eso nadie estaba seguro, pero daba igual) con uno de sus alumnos? Era horroroso, pero también un tema muy jugoso y tanto a ella como a Pati y Jessica les encantaba saberlo todo acerca de las personas que conocían. Tal vez por eso le cayera tan mal ELLA. No sabían nada de esa chica. Ni siquiera su apellido ni si tenía padres, aunque una vez le dijo a Jessica que si sus padres hubiesen tenido una basura como ella, la habrían tirado a la basura. Se habían reído de lo lindo. Incluso lo habían dicho en alto en clase para que ELLA lo oyera, y también se habían reído muchos de la clase que estaban a su lado. Laura estaba segura de que ELLA también lo había oído, pero les había ignorado. Oh si, eso se le daba muy bien. Ignoraba a todo el mundo. Incluso a los profesores. Particularmente a algunos profesores, como por ejemplo a la señorita Ernesto, que para Laura era la mejor profesora del mundo. Aunque diera inglés. Ernesto les ponía ejercicios fáciles, para que no tuvieran que pensar mucho, porque es que, el inglés era estúpido y dificilísimo y a nadie le gustaba, excepto a los empollones lameculos y a ELLA. Pero ELLA no prestaba atención a la profesora Ernesta y cuando la querida profesora intentaba cazarla poniéndole preguntas dificilísimas que ni siquiera habíamos dado en clase, ELLA la miraba como si fuera un insecto aburrido y le respondía, además en inglés, como recalcando que sabía más que la profesora. Era absolutamente repelente. Y trataba a todos los profesores igual, excepto al marica de filosofía y al gordo. El gordo era espantoso y hacía bromas ridículas acerca de dioses que no existían con un vocabulario muerto hacía ya tiempo. El godo daba de todo porque el colegio era una mierda y no tenía o no quería tener profesores suficientes, así que todo lo referente a música y cultura antigua, así como foto y religión, lo daba el gordo. Se suponía que era cura, pero ella no se lo creía. ¿Cómo iba a ser cura algo así? Pero bueno, la cuestión era que ELLA se reía de lo que el gordo decía, como si entendiera sus chistes (que no los entendía nadie) y claro, a ella le ponía notables sin estudiar nada y alas demás suficientes. Si es que era una asquerosa…

-Laura¿lo hacemos o qué?

Jessica la estaba mirando y las demás también. Esperaban a que ella dijera algo a los espíritus o algo por el estilo, ya que la Guija era suya. Sonrió, desterrando los estúpidos pensamientos de antes y se puso recta, con las manos en la mesa.

-Oh, espíritus, iluminadnos esta noche con vuestra sabiduría, responded a nuestros ruegos, alumbrad nuestro camino…- se detuvo, porque unos ruidos la estaban distrayendo. ELLA se estaba descojonando, sobre la cama. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella! Ahora veía. Se le iban a quitar las ganas de reír.- …ayudadnos a nosotras quienes creemos en vosotros y que la pena recaiga sobre las incrédulas, que nada saben sobre el más allá.

Sonrió. Estaba perfecto. Algunas se santiguaron.

Todas pusieron un dedo en el triángulo y esperaron. Hubo silencio y en un rato no pasó nada. Pero Laura sabía que eso funcionaba. Tenía amigas que se lo habían dicho. Habían hablado con espíritus y esas cosas.

El triángulo tembló. Algunas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Laura habló de prisa, había que hacer la pregunta.

-Ejem. Dime, oh, espíritu¿tendré un novio guapo al acabar la semana?

Algunas se rieron por lo bajo. Ese fin de semana iban a ir a un bar nuevo en el que al parecer había buena mercancía.

La aguja se movió.

Paula fue la primera en leer la letra.

Los espíritus podían responder simplemente sí o no. Pero también podían usar las letras del alfabeto.

-V…-empezó Paula. Laura oyó un bostezo desde la cama y estuvo a punto de decirla que se fuera, pero se reprimió.- …i….e…n…e…n…

-¿Quiénes vienen?- preguntó Jessica. Su amiga era una impaciente, eso era lo que menos le gustaba de ella. Pero tenía buen gusto por los zapatos.

-A…p…o….r….- siguió Paula.

-¿A por quién?- preguntó Pati bajito. Pati era una miedica, pero hacía todo lo que Laura le decía.

-Calla.- dijo Laura. Pati se calló.

-…t….i..- finalizó Paula.

Todas se miraron. ¿Qué significaba eso? Después de estar en silencio un rato, Laura decidió que ignoraran esa respuesta y les preguntaran cosas acerca del profesor.

En es momento, ELLA bajó de la cama y se sentó en el círculo, a un lado de Sara y de Paula.

-Eh, oye, has dicho que no te interesaba.- dijo enojada Laura. Seguro que venía a estropearles la diversión.

-Pregúntales quién viene- le dijo Paula a la recién incorporada.

Puso su dedo en la piedra y el triángulo tembló.

-¿Dónde?-dijo simplemente.

Laura la miró con cara de¿Eres estúpida?¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

En vez de eso dijo:

-No te van a contestar. Hay que hacer preguntas precisas.

La piedra se movió.

-C…-empezó Sara- …u….b….e….¿qué es un cube?

-¡Es el nuevo local!- dijo triunfante Jessica. Se giró hacia Laura- ¡Encontrarás novio en el Cube!

Laura sonrió. Por un momento creyó que los espíritus la estaban contestando a ELLA, pero entendió que no era así.

-Muy bien, espíritus. ¿Cuándo será?- dijo muy alegre- ¿El viernes o el sábado?

La piedra se movió. ELLA la miraba con gesto aburrido, como todo.

-N….u…e…..v….a.- dijo Pati. Arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué significa eso?

Todas se miraron. Laura estuvo a punto de preguntar otra vez, cuando ELLA se levantó.

-Luna Nueva…- murmuró contando con los dedos.- Sábado, 12 de la noche. – Suspiró y las miró por primera vez, como si acabara de entender que estaban allí.- Oh. Me voy. Tengo sueño.

Y se largó dejándolas allí. Laura decidió que pasaran de ella y continuaran con el juego. Pero la piedra ya no se movía, parecía como si se le hubiera gastado la batería.

Paula se levantó al cabo de un rato y dijo que ella también se iba, que llamaría a un taxi. Pati y Jessica se fueron con ella y Laura las acompañó a la puerta.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, el triángulo se movió, sin nadie que lo sostuviese.

Las palabras, si alguien las hubiese escrito, fueron:

A –J – I – H


	2. Chapter 2

-Vale, repíteme otra vez por qué estamos aquí.

Jack Toratsa miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Hacía calor, había ruido y estaban rodeados de cuerpos sudando y moviéndose como locos. El olor a vómito, alcohol y drogas entremezclado con el ruido aquel, que no se le podía llamar música ni mucho menos, no le parecía ni remotamente el ideal de diversión que tenía sobre un sábado por la noche.

-Joder tío, eres un muermo. ¡Diviértete!¡Mira todas estas tías! Están tan borrachas que se enrollarían contigo solo con que te pusieras por delante…

Ese era el problema. Peter se pasaba el día y la noche pensando en chicas. Pensaba en ellas en clase, cuando jugaban a algún deporte, mientras comían, cuando sacaban a pasear a su perro Grog…siempre. Y cuando por fin había conseguido que le dejaran un pase para la mejor discoteca de la ciudad y había tenido la tremenda amabilidad de invitar a su mejor y raro amigo, Jack, éste lo despreciaba como si se tratara de una cuadra de animales. ¡Era el sitio más cool que había visto nunca!

Peter sacudió la cabeza y palmoteó a su amigo en la espalda.

-No entiendes nada, tío. Así nunca conseguirás un polvo.

Y se hundió entre la multitud. Jack parpadeó. ¡Pero si Peter ni siquiera era mayor de edad¿De qué narices le estaba hablando? Suspiró y miró hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta. Si no salía de allí, se volvería loco.

Detrás de él una multitud de ambos sexos se agitaba y gritaba como un muro humano inquebrantable. Poco a poco empezaban a acercarse a él, sin ni siquiera mirarle y muy pronto Jack estaría atrapado entre sus cuerpos sudorosos. Debía buscar otra salida, un hueco por entre la maraña de zombis danzantes. Lo encontró y poco a poco se escurrió entre ellos como una serpiente. Algunos le daban empujones y le gritaban, otros le tiraron bebida encima sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Jack intentó ignorarlos a todos, incluso a alguna que otra chica que se le pegaba de repente y se frotaba contra él.

Al final llegó a un minúsculo espacio, un metro cuadrado de aire fresco, debajo de una de las rejillas de aire acondicionado, justo al lado de la barra. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Genial. Ahora estaba muchísimo más lejos de la puerta, había perdido a Peter y no creía que pudiese escapar de allí con facilidad. Además le estaba entrando sueño.

-¿Qué tomas?

Jack se volvió hacia su izquierda. Una chica apoyada en la barra le miraba con aburrimiento. Como no sabía si de verdad la había oído con todo ese ruido, no contestó. La chica se estiró, cogió algo de debajo de la barra con todo el descaro del mundo, lo abrió y le tendió la botella de coca cola.

-Hace calor. Bebe.

Jack cogió la botella dubitativo. Esta vez estaba seguro de que la había oído perfectamente. Pero¿cómo era posible? Había un ruido de mil demonios y estaba seguro de que el camarero no podría oírle a él ni siquiera si le chillaba en la oreja. Entonces¿cómo la estaba oyendo a ella?

La chica había vuelto la cabeza hacia otro lado y bebía otra coca cola. Entonces Jack reparó en algo más. Todas las… chicas de la discoteca que había visto hacían lo posible por lucirse y llevar la menor cantidad de ropa posible, la mayor de maquillaje y unos pantalones o faldas tan ajustados que parecía que iban a explotar.

La chica que tenía enfrente vestía chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros holgados, no se podía encontrar ni una sola curva femenina en su cuerpo y tenía el pelo despeinado. Primero se preguntó si de verdad sería una chica y después intentó adivinar cómo la habrían dejado entrar los guardias, esos gorilas de las puertas que sólo dejaban atravesar la dorada entrada a aquellas que iban lo suficientemente descocadas como para parecer coristas o modelos de pasarela de lo absurdo.

Un grupo de chicos llegó a la barra de sopetón, tiraron algunas botellas, chillaron y empujaron a la chica que estaba allí, que acabó justo en el sitio donde estaba Jack. Mejor dicho, encima de él. Cuando le pisó el pie, Jack sintió que pesaba más que una chica normal y soltó un gemido inaudible dentro de aquella amalgama de ruidos horriblemente altos.

-Lo siento.- dijo la chica- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Jack la miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Le había oído gemir?

-Eh, no. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

La chica le miró un momento mientras bebía de su coca cola. Al final una especie de sonrisa se insinuó en su cara.

- Brindemos por ello, entonces.-dijo. Y chocó su coca cola con la de Jack. Éste al final sonrió también y pensó que tal vez allí podría soportar el tormento del lugar. La chica parecía simpática.

-Eh…¿me oyes?- probó, hablando en tono normal. Por supuesto sabía que no debería haberle oído. Aún así, la chica se volvió.

-Si, claro.

-Bien. ¿Cómo puedes oírme con todo este ruido? Es más¿cómo te oigo yo a ti?¿No te parece extraño?

La chica meditó unos instantes, luego le miró como evaluándole.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

La chica sonrió.

-No importa.

Y con otra sonrisa, se esfumó también entre la multitud.

Jack se volvió a quedar solo, en su rincón de la barra, el único que no tenía una bebida alcohólica en la mano de todo el maldito sitio. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Y qué? Podía ser peor. O eso creía. Y estaba en lo cierto, al menos hasta ese instante.

Dos figuras oscuras se movían entre la multitud. Ambos parecían salidos de películas antiguas, con trajes negros y sombreros. Los pocos que se dieron cuenta de su presencia creyeron que se trataba de alguna atracción del lugar. Para la inauguración habían alquilado un pequeño zoo de animales peligrosos y la gente que pudo ir se hizo fotos con los reptiles y los escorpiones. Todo muy cool. Pero las figuras que caminaban bajo los focos no eran parte del lugar, estaban en él buscando algo. O alguien.

La figura que estaba primero alzó la cabeza mientras observaba el lugar, intentando a la vez que los que lo rodeaban no le vertieran nada encima. No tendría que haberse preocupado. Aunque estuviesen borrachos, el instinto de todos los jóvenes que pasaban a su alrededor, de alguna forma, les hacía esquivar a las dos figuras, como si no estuviesen ahí.

-Es un antro horrible.- dijo su compañero.

-Sí – contestó él.- Me encanta- y mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

Laura se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era la primera vez que la rodeaban tantos chicos juntos en una discoteca. Chicos borrachos, eso sí, pero¿qué más daba? Ella estaba entusiasmada, aunque lo disimulaba, intentando parecer aburrida mientras bailaba. A su alrededor sus amigas intentaban unirse al corro, un poco avergonzadas. Por supuesto, Laura se había puesto lo más guay que tenía, una ropa que ni siquiera sus padres sabían que tenía. Se trataba de un vestido rojo, una imitación de cuero y plástico con la que se la veía a kilómetros y al que parecía que le faltaba bastante tela, sobre todo en lo referente al escote. Sus zapatos, a juego con el vestido, parecían haber sido diseñados por aspirantes a equilibristas de circo, pero hacían que pareciera más alta y mayor que lo normal. Todo junto había hecho que las dejasen pasar a ella y a sus amigas.

Jessica observaba a Laura con una mezcla de admiración y envidia. Por una parte le gustaba estar cerca de ella y no le importaba quedarse con las sobras, pero por otra deseaba con toda su alma que se diera un buen golpazo y se cayera de los estúpidos tacones. ¡Pero cómo se movía!¡Si parecía una gata en celo! Jessica bebió otro trago de su Martín y se movió al son de la horrenda música que ponían, o al menos lo intentó. Su pelo rubio y rizado se tambaleó en lo alto de su peinado, una especie de moño con palillos oriental que le había costado dos horas de esfuerzo ante el espejo. A su lado, Sara parecía embelesada. Era la más pequeña de todas y observaba a su alrededor con admiración. Era su primera vez en una discoteca y la verdad es que esa estaba bastante bien. Era muy moderna, llena de luces y focos, gente bailando en extrañas plataformas y sobre todo la forma del sitio, hacían que pareciese que estuvieses en una especie de nave espacial parecida a un cubo enorme. Sara vestía con ropa elegante, pero mucho menos que sus amigas. Primero, porque no tenía tanto dinero como Laura o Jessica y segundo porque si sus padres la vieran en un sitio de esos con ellas, le echarían la bronca. Aún así había ido porque después de esa noche serían la comidilla del instituto. Sara miró a su derecha, a la melena roja y lisa que había a su lado. Paula bebía de su vaso también, porque parecía que era lo único que se podía hacer en ese sitio.

-Menuda música más mala.- dijo. Pero Sara no lo oyó debido al ruido. Aún así, se imaginó lo que era. Sonrió tímidamente a Paula y la incitó a bailar con ella. Paula le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Con un suspiro, intentó mover las caderas buscando un ritmo que no había en esa especie de ruido infernal.

-Pareces una mona con epilepsia.- le llegó una voz desde atrás. Paula abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no se giró. Sonrió y cogió de la mano a su amiga para ponerla delante suyo.

-Lo sabía. – dijo Paula observando con ojo crítico a su amiga- Tú no te vestirías para salir ni aunque en ello fuera tu vida.- sonrió- al menos quítate la chaqueta¿no? Hace calor.

Su amiga sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dándole su vaso.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Paula.

-Coca Cola.

Paula miró por encima de su hombro hacia el grupo de chicas. Aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Cambió el vaso de cocacola por el de Martín y bebió al fin algo que no le sabía a rayos. Dios, lo que había que hacer por ser popular.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

Paula y su amiga se dieron la vuelta. Laura había aparecido hecha una furia, taconeando, con su vestido rojo y su flequillo balanceándose por su cara al ritmo de sus rápidos pasos.

-¡¿Y qué son esas pintas?!¡¿Pero tú de que vas para presentarte aquí así?!- se veía que estaba indignada. Aparte de borracha, claro. Los chicos que hacía unos momentos habían estado con ella, se pusieron a bailar con Jessica, que estaba encantada. Incluso Sara se les unió. Esto solo consiguió aumentar el enfado de Laura, a quien le brillaba la cara por lo que ella creía un ultraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía ELLA a acercarse a ellas con esas pintas¡Y nada menos que delante de todos sus admiradores! Aunque le bailaba un poco la cabeza, la furia consiguió hacer que enfocara bien a su presa. Iba hecha una piltrafa, como uno de esos guarros del instituto que no tenían ni clase ni estilo. ¡En el local más cool de la ciudad!¡Y sin maquillaje ni arreglos de ningún tipo! Por favor, si incluso iba despeinada. Qué asco.- ¡Fuera de aquí¡No te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras….tú!- no le salía su nombre, así que la cogió por una de las solapas de la chaqueta.- ¡Adefesio!- Laura había empezado a hacer aspavientos con las manos y se había formado un pequeño círculo alrededor de ellas dos, con sus amigas al fondo, ya sin bailar, atentas a los labios de Laura, pues no escuchaban nada con el ruido.

En cambio ELLA sí que lo escuchaba. Escuchó cada una de las palabras de la pobre chica que había delante de ella, tan dolida en su orgullo que no se percataba de nada de lo que había en su alrededor. Y, por supuesto, tampoco podía VER. No, eso era impensable. ¿Qué podría VER ella? Por un momento estuvo a punto de irse y dejarla gritando allí. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar la rabieta de una niña pija. Pero entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

Laura observó que la chica de repente la miraba de forma extraña, pero no como si la temiera o como si pareciera avergonzada. La miraba como si la propia Laura estuviese en peligro de muerte. Nunca había visto esa mirada en nadie, pero de alguna forma, supo lo que significaba. Se dio la vuelta corriendo, pero allí no había andie, sólo el vacío del círculo que habían creado los demás. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la chica. Pero ya no estaba. Apretó los labios, furiosa y algo asustada y se dirigió al grupo de admiradores que ahora bailaban alrededor de Jessica. Cogió a uno de ellos al azar y le separó del resto. El chico al principio se resistió, pero cuando le dio un morreo, aceptó encantada irse con ella.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Paula, aunque sabía que no podía oírla. A lo lejos, Laura agitó una mano en señal de que la dejaran en paz y desapareció en los servicios. Paula tragó saliva. No le gustaba como estaban saliendo las cosas, no le gustaba nada. En teoría, deberían ser amigas todas, por eso se las había presentado. Creía que podrían…congeniar. Ella se llevaba bastante bien con ELLA, y pensaba que tal vez, a la larga…. Pero no había sido así. Mierda. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Laura era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que alguien que no la adulaba estuviese en su círculo de amistades.

-¡Eh, preciosa!- le gritó alguien de repente en su oído- ¡Baila conmigo, pelirroja, peligrosa!¡Jajaja!

Paula miró al ser que le había dicho eso con cara de asco. Era un crío estúpido engominado y con cara de salido. Le tiró la coca cola a la cara y se reunió con sus demás amigas intentando que fueran con ella a los servicios para ver si Laura estaba bien.

Peter se limpió los ojos de Coca cola y buscó de nuevo a la chica pelirroja, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-¡Tampoco era para ponerse así!- chilló a la masa de gente. Nadie le oyó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió probando, pero descubrió que la coca cola se le pegaba demasiado a la cara y estaba asqueado, así que decidió que iría al baño. ¿Dónde estaría el imbécil de Jack? Seguro que se había ido a su casa, dejándole allí solo. ¡Si es que era un mamón!

El baño de chicas estaba ocupado. Y eso quería decir que estaba lleno. A rebosar. Fueron al baño de los chicos. Olía a orín, vómito y cigarrillos y parecía que también estaba ocupado. Laura suspiró con irritación. Apartó de un manotazo la cabeza de su acompañante, que le estaba besando el cuello y se encaminó al pasillo entre los baños. Tenía que estar en alguna parte. ¡Era un sitio gigantesco, algún lugar debía tener para tener intimidad!

-Joder- dijo simplemente y siguió caminando. Poco después dos figuras entraron en el baño de hombres. Abrieron puertas, observaron, husmearon el aire y se fueron.

Al mismo tiempo, Peter llegó a los baños y se chocó contra algo que después no recordó, pero que, cuando tenía pesadillas, se le presentaba en forma de dientes blancos. Muchos dientes blancos. Se apartó de la puerta del servicio de hombres y dejó que pasaran. Después de unos segundos recordó a qué había ido allí y se metió dentro a lavarse la camisa.

Jack se había perdido. Por si el ruido infernal no era poco, además habían tenido que echarles humo encima, como si fuera niebla. Y la gente, en vez de andar con cuiado para no lastimarse los unos a los otros ni a Jack, habían optado por ponerse a saltar y chillar frenéticamente. Lo que ocurrió después fue que se calló al suelo y notó que le pisoteaban. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie y tiró a algunos al suelo. Pero después se cayó otra vez. Ya había optado por dejarse pisotear de pura desesperación, cuando vio algo rojo y unas manos que lo sujetaban fuertemente y lo alzaban. Otras manos se le unieron.

-¡Dios!¡¿Estás bien?!- la chica pelirroja le miraba. Y aunque Jack no podía identificar fácilmente sus rasgos con la niebla, sí que pudo percibir su miedo. ¿Se había hecho daño?

-Ah, estoy bien, gracias.- intentó decir Jack.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló Paula. Estaba con Jessica y Sara. Habían conseguido desembarazarse de los chicos y estaban tan perdidas como él.- ¡No te oigo!

Jack se acercó a su oreja.

-¡Que-estoy-bien-gracias!

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le cogió de la mano. Se señaló sus propios labios. Ahora que la maldita niebla se estaba disipando, Jack pudo leerlos.

-¡¿Sabes dónde están los baños?!

Jack no lo sabía, pero tenía muy buen instinto. Si la puerta estaba al sur y el bar al norte, debería haber por lo menos dos baños , al este y al oeste. Suponiendo que el Cubo de la Muerte, como él había empezado a llamarlo, hubiese sido construido con alguna clase de lógica.

-¡Sígueme!-le dijo despacio, vocalizando. Paula asintió y le cogió de la mano. Jessica se cogió de la suya y Sara a la de Jessica. Algunos de los presentes estaban ya tan borrachos que pensaron que se trataba de un trenecito y empezaron a cogerse de la cintura de Sara, quien pegó un grito y se pegó más aún a Jessica. El trenecito siguió por su cuenta, y cuando llegaron a uno de los dos baños, ya tenía unas treinta personas haciendo el ruido de un tren de vapor.

-Buff, gracias – dijo Paula cuado entraron en la especie de hall que había de separación entre los baños. Allí no se oía casi lo de fuera.

-De nada. Me llamo Jack.- dijo éste tendiendo su mano- Gracias a ti, por rescatarme de la maraña humana.

-No hay de qué. Soy Paula- dijo sonriendo ella. Después se presentaron Jessica y Sara.

-Estamos buscando a una amiga nuestra, Jack- dijo Jessica de repente cogiendo su mano. Al parecer ella también estaba un poco borracha.- Es mi mejor amiga y creo que se ha perdido. ¿La has visto?- su cara se acercaba poco a poco a la del chico. Éste miró a Paula como pidiendo ayuda y ella separó a Jessica de su cuerpo.

-Laura lleva un vestido rojo y unos tacones de aguja de unos dos metros. No tiene pérdida. Iba con un tipo de la mano.

-Ni idea, lo siento. Cuando me he empejado a fijar en la gente ha sido cuando me han tirado esa niebla encima y después he acabado como fregona del suelo.

-Vaya. Bueno, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Gracias de todas formas.

-De nada – Jack sonrió. Esa chica le caía bien- Ah, oye, por cierto, yo también estoy buscando a mi amigo. Lleva dos botes de gomina en el pelo y tiene cara de pervertido, pero es mi amigo. Así que si le veis…

-¿Habla así: "hola muñeca pelirroja, peligrosa"?- dijo Paula imitándole a la perfección.

Jack se la quedó mirando, flipado.

-¡Sí!¡Es él!¿Lo has visto?

-Le he tirado la coca cola encima.

-Oh. Entonces debe de estar en alguno de los baños de chicos…oye, tengo una idea. Ya que, por lo que veo somos las únicas personas normales en éste lugar¿por qué no miramos ene stos baños y si, no los encontramos, quedamos aquí, en el pasillo, para buscarlos en los otros? Así no nos perderemos. Yo me oriento bastante bien, siempre y cuando no esté siendo pisoteado por una manada de adolescentes alterados.

Paula había empezado a sonreír. Le caía bastante biene se chico. Lástima que tuviese pinta de friki.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero si encontramos a Laura, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado. Le encanta herir el orgullo de los hombres, sobre todo si no van vestidos de Arman.

-Oh, bien. Aquí estaré, pues.

Los cuatro asintieron y se metieron cada uno en sus respectivos baños. El de los chicos era gris plateado con tubos de neón verdes que cambiaban a azul y dos espejos gigantescos cuadrados al fondo. Jack se preguntó por el motivo de los espejos, cuando le dieron un empujón por detrás. Se oyó un ruido de cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Qué pasa niño?¿Quieres pelea?

Jack se volvió, asustado. No era un niño, pero ellos tampoco. Dos tipos que le sacaban como tres cabezas le miraban entre enfadados y divertidos. Y, por supuesto, borrachos.

-Yo…no… lo siento.

-¿Qué dices?- el que le había hablado primero, se puso la mano a modo de oreja para oír mejor- No te he oído.- su otro amigo se acercó, rodeando a Jack.

-He dicho que lo siento. Oye mira, si quieres salgo y te compro otro…- miró el vaso- lo que sea.

-No quiero otro. Es más, ése lo iba a tirar.- su amigo se rió. Ahora estaba detrás de Jack.- Lo que quiero es que te pongas de rodillas y me pidas perdón, mocoso de mierda.

El tipo se tambaleaba. Jack sopesó las posibilidades de correr hacia la puerta. Los otros ocupantes del servicio estaban muy ocupados y demasiado borrachos para hacerle caso.

-De…¿de rodillas?- Jack miró el suelo, lleno de porquería. Tragó saliva. Ya había estado tirado en el suelo hacía poco, no le apetecía nada volver a estarlo.- Oye, mira…

-¡No!¡Mira tú!- Jack notó cómo le sujetaban por detrás, aprisionándole los brazos. Intentó darle un cabezazo, pero solo llegó hasta el pectoral y además el agarre se hizo más fuerte. El tío de delante de acercó a él, apestando a alcohol y muchas otras cosas. Con una mano cogió a Jack del pelo. Echó hacia atrás la otra, sonriendo- Así aprenderás a obedecer a la primera.

Jack no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

El baño de las chicas era enorme. O eso fue lo que pensó Paulacuando entraron allí. Inexplicablemente, nada más ver los gigantescos espejos redondos, Jessica fue derechita a ellos, a verse el rimel. Sara la siguió dubitativa sin saber qué hacer. Paula las dejó estar y empezó a buscar a Laura por la sala. Después de unos minutos, decidió que no estaba allí.

-Vámonos.- les dijo a sus amigas. Entonces notó que algo no iba bien. Sara miraba preocupaba a Jessica y desde ella volvía la mirada a Paula. Ésta miró a Jessica.-¿Jess?¿Estás bien?

Pero Jessica no escuchaba. Estaba mirando el espejo y algo horrible ocurría dentro de él. Si hubiera estado sobria, no habría visto nada, pero la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, era suficiente para ver lo que había allí. Sara miró, pero no vio nada y Paula tampoco lo veía.

Jessica empezó a gritar y de repente se fue corriendo al baño, donde vomitó. Empezó a llorar. Sara corrió a su lado.

Paula parpadeó confusa y desvió la mirada una y otra vez de Jessica al espejo.

Entonces recordó algo. Algo de hacía mucho tiempo.

"Algunas veces pueden verse"

¿Quién le había dicho eso? No conseguía recordarlo. Aunque tenía una vaga idea. Alguien que también le dijo otra cosa, alguien…

"No me gustan los espejos"

Paula tenía un presentimiento horrible. Corrió a coger a sus amigas y les dijo que tenían que marcharse de allí. Inmediatamente.

Jack estaba petrificado. El tipo no había conseguido darle el puñetazo que tanto quería. Alguien le sujetaba desde atrás, pero aún no se había dado cuenta. Cuando por fin se giró, la chica que había conocido en la barra, le pegó una patada y el tipo salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Su compañero se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos igual que Jack, pero al final fue corriendo junto a su amigo.

Jack fue a abrazar a su salvadora, cuando vio algo en ssu ojos. Terror, puro pánico, tal vez. Jack se dio la vuelta, pero solo vio los espejos gigantescos. Cuando se volvió, la chica no estaba. Miró de nuevo los espejos, esta vez le pareció que algo se movía dentro de ellos. Pero a su izquierda también se movía el tio que había intentado pegarle. Así que salió corriendo de allí, siguiendo a la chica.

En el hall encontró a Paula, sus amigas y, para su sorpresa, a la chica. Estaban hablando muy acaloradas y asustadas. Paula tenía el miedo pintado en su cara, pero su amiga, Jessica, estaba completamente pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack cuando llegó. Enseguida, al verle, Jessica se echó a llorar en su pecho. Esta vez nadie intentó apartarla.

-Está borracha – dijo Sara- Dice que ha visto algo dentro del espejo, pero no quiere decirnos qué.

Ante la mención del espejo, ELLA se giró hacia paula.

-¿Qué espejo?

-En los baños de chicas hay dos espejos gigantes, redondos.

-En los de los chicos también había dos. ¿Les pasaba algo?- dijo Jack, dirigiéndose a la chica de la barra- Parecías asustada…aunque no tanto como…- dijo señalando a Jessica.

Paula miró a su amiga, que le devolvió la mirada.

-Hay que irse de aquí.- dijo. Paula asintió, no le gustaba nada el presentimiento que tenía. Empezaron a andar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta que daba a la sala, Jessica se separó de Jack.

-¡No!- aulló- ¡Hay que encontrar a Laura!¡Es mi amiga!

-Laura…- murmuró la chica para sí. Miró a Paula.

-Se fue con un chico y no la hemos vuelto a ver. La estábamos buscando. Pero no está en los baños de chicas.

Paula vio cómo su amiga apretaba los labios y sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, pensando.

-¿Hay más servicios por aquí?

-Al otro lado de la sala.- dijo Jack- Yo puedo llevarte, se orientarme muy bien.

-No. Tú te las llevas a la salida. Yo buscaré a Laura.

Jack parpadeó ante esa negación y la orden siguiente, pero decidió que tal vez tendría razón. Además esa chica sabía deshacerse de tipos más grandes que ella.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos encontramos a la salida?- Jack esperó respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de que la chica desapareciera.

Maldita sea. Esa estúpida mocosa. Seguro que le pasa algo y será por mi culpa. Si no la hubiese pinchado no se habría ido a liarse con el primero que encontrase. Puede ser uno de ellos. ¿A quién enviarán esta vez? Tal vez pueda divertirme un rato si son flojos como los de la última. No. Eso no. Si me paso tendré que volver a cambiar de lugar. Estoy harta. Este sitio me gusta, es seguro. Aburrido y seguro. ¿Por qué tengo que irme¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Llegó a los otros servicios en seguida. En los de mujeres no estaba, seguro. Estaban demasiado llenos para el gusto de Laura. ¿Tal vez en el de hombres? Por el camino se encontró con un chico de pelo encominado, que estaba a punto de caer dormido en algún sitio. Aún así el chico tuvo tiempo de cogerla de la mano.

-Si te pusieras pintalabios, estarías, preciosa. Si, si…- dijo antes de que ella se lo quitase de encima de un manotazo. Peter se hizo el dolido, pero al final se encogió de hombros. ¿Habría algún sitio para dormir allí? Alomejor tenían baños de esos privados…con bañera o ducha. Pdía meterse allí. Como estaba tan borracho, la idea no le pareció tan estúpida como le hubiera parecido sobrio. Así que se dirigió al fondo del pasillo.

-Si.- dijo al encontrar la puerta. Con la mano derecha, giró el pomo y la abrió. Y se quedó parado en el umbral.- Oh, joder.

No quería pasar por delante de los espejos, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería ver dónde….

-¡Aquí estás!

Se giró de inmediato. Paula, Jack y las chicas estaban allí. Frunció el ceño. ¿No les había dicho que esperaran fuera?

-Las puertas están cerradas – dijo Jack, jadeando.- incluso las de emergencia.

-Esto no me gusta nada, tengo un presentimiento- Paula le miró aterrorizada.- creo que nos han encerrado por algún motivo.

Les miró inexpresiva. Mierda. Estaban allí y sabían que ella estaba allí. Iban a hacer todo lo posible por cogerla. Y eso implicaba también….aunque¿qué más daba? Eran sus amigos si, pero había tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de su VIDA. Aún as,i, estos podrían morir. ¿les dejaría?

En ese momento oyeron gritos. No del exterior, sino del interior, en ese mismo pasillo. ELLA salió fuera y buscó, hasta dar con la procedencia. Un pequeño agujero en la pared, allí, al fondo, donde ponía privado. Y lo que más temía, un ruido de cristales rotos. Cristales de espejo.

Se paró en seco. No podía seguir. Si había un quinto espejo…

-¡Qué haces!¡Vamos!- Jack la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el lugar. Cuando llegaron no había nadie, pero Jessica se acercó a los trozos de espejo del suelo y empezó a chillar de nuevo.

-¡Laura!¡Laura!

Sara se acercó corriendo a su lado, mirando hacia abajo. Jack parpadeaba mientars las observaba y tampoco miraba al frente. Sólo Paula estaba observando fijamente la estrella de cinco puntas inscrita dentro del agujero que había dejado el espejo en la pared. Empezaba a desvanecerse. Miró a su amiga lentamente, cuando no quedó nada de la marca, pero esta simplemente dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

Estúpidos. Se habían equivocado de persona.

Muy lejos de allí, en un No-lugar, Laura chillaba, Peter chillaba y el aura de la primera brillaba con los mismos colores que los de la chica a la que las dos formas oscuras habían ido a buscar.


End file.
